thegrandtourfandomcom-20200215-history
2019
The following occurred in 2019. January *1st: The 32nd series of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? premieres with Jeremy Clarkson as host. *2nd: All three hosts sit down to play as themselves in the upcoming video game based on The Grand Tour. *3rd: It is announced that the upcoming Season of The Grand Tour will premiere on the 18th. *6th: The 32nd series of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? concludes after six episodes. *7th: Jeremy Clarkson criticises the BBC, his former employers. *9th: A release date for the upcoming video game is announced. *11th: After analysing viewing data for the first two seasons, Amazon announces that the tent is to be axed following the conclusion of Season 3. *12th: Jeremy Clarkson likens fellow host James May to a blue whale. *15th: The Grand Tour Game is released on the PS4 and Xbox One consoles. *17th: A journalist who passed his driving test just four days prior at the ripe old age of 38 considers himself a driving connoiseur and has a mind-numbing go at the typical Grand Tour audience. *18th: Season 3 of The Grand Tour premieres with Motown Funk as the opening episode. *21st: It is announced that the show's upcoming special will air over a two-day period. *25th: The much-delayed first part of the Colombia Special airs as Season 3's second episode. *26th: The second part of the Colombia Special airs, one day after Part 1. *30th: Washed-up pop star Will Young criticises remarks made during the Colombia Special and deems them "homophobic". February *1st: Pick Up, Put Downs airs as the fourth episode of Season 3. *2nd: Jeremy Clarkson responds to Will Young's claims from two days prior. *4th: Abbie Eaton, the show's professional driver, further rebukes Young's claims. *8th: An Itchy Urus airs as the fifth episode of Season 3. That same day, it is revealed that the show made its production crew £82,000 a day during the airing of the second season. *15th: Chinese Food for Thought airs as the sixth episode of Season 3. *22nd: Well Aged Scotch airs as the seventh episode of Season 3. March *1st: International Buffoons' Vacation airs as the eighth episode of Season 3. *6th: James May returns to the BBC with a two-part special on the fate of Hornby Hobbies, a toy train manufacturer. *8th: Aston, Astronauts and Angelina’s Children airs as the ninth episode of Season 3. *11th: Host James May departs for Japan to film his exclusive series for Amazon Prime, Our Man in Japan. *13th: The second part of James May's Big Trouble in Model Britain airs on BBC Four. *14th: James May then appears in Al Murray's Great British Pub Quiz, during which he would frequently get questions about cars wrong. *15th: The Youth Vote airs as the tenth episode of Season 3. *22nd: Sea to Unsalty Sea airs as the eleventh episode of Season 3. *29th: Legends and Luggage airs as the twelfth episode of Season 3. *31st: James May talks about the time he nearly killed Jeremy Clarkson. April *5th: Survival of the Fattest, the show's Mongolia Special, airs as the thirteenth episode of Season 3. *12th: It's the end of an era as Funeral for a Ford, the final studio-based production for the trio, concludes Season 3. *15th: James May visits Mount Fuji. *25th: Richard Hammond announces his spin-off show from The Grand Tour, which is entitled Richard Hammond's Big. May *12th: James May answers some of the Internet's questions. *19th: Abbie Eaton reveals who the best driver out of The Grand Tour trio is. June *10th: James May returns from Japan, having concluded filming of his series. *16th: James May answers random questions in a park. *30th: James May answers some more questions for DriveTribe. July *1st: Andy Wilman announces that The Grand Tour has been renewed for a fifth season, and is due to air in 2021. *7th: James May appears in a second episode of Al Murray's Great British Pub Quiz. *16th: Jeremy Clarkson voices his opinion on the Lotus Evija full-electric hypercar. *18th: According to a poll voted in by over 5,000 Radio Times readers, Jeremy Clarkson is considered the greatest Top Gear presenter of all time. *19th: James May [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNZC7OqGPuI announces that he is not going to be selling] his Porsche 911. *20th: Jeremy Clarkson explains what he feels is wrong with Formula 1. *31st: 1979 Formula 1 World Champion Jody Scheckter produces a video response for Jeremy Clarkson's previous statements regarding the status of the sport. August *4th: Jeremy Clarkson divulges further information about the upcoming series, notably that the ending originally planned months in advance for their first special did not occur due to the deaths of four people in the same location, but that the ending which did happen was "one hell of an ending" regardless. *10th: Writing for The Sun, Clarkson then elaborates that the ending pertained to a monsoon as the team were crossing the Mekong River Delta, which could have potentially resulted in the trio's deaths, as the crew's ships were quickly filling with water and that the unplanned ending was reinforced by a call from Health & Safety representatives to abandon filming, a call which Clarkson believes was right. *17th: Jeremy Clarkson describes working on The Grand Tour and Top Gear as exactly the same, according to an interview conducted by Minnie Wright of The Daily Express. *21st: Richard Hammond and Tory Belleci of Mythbusters fame announce they are to present a six-part series about surviving a desert island. *24th: The 33rd series of Who Wants to be a Millionaire premieres, once more with Jeremy Clarkson as host. Timeline Category:Years Category:Events